


Welcome home

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, before the good stuff, some roblivion moments, yes I mean smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Okay, well... the house is still in one piece.. nothing's broken. I'd call this success.” - said Robert relaxing a bit.Or...This is what happened after the boys got home.





	Welcome home

“Welcome..... home.” - said Liv barely able to finish the sentence before his brother rushed to the kitchen opening the booze cabinet.

 

“Thank god.” - he sighed while he saw Robert rushing up the stairs.

 

“Thank god.” - he heard a minute later as he crashed to the sofa feeling relieved.

 

“What?” - asked Liv confused.

 

“Nothing.” - said Aaron taking his jacket off.

 

“It's all good.” - confirmed Robert arriving back from upstairs, sitting next to his husband.

 

“You're unbelievable....” - said Liv rolling her eyes.

 

“What? We trust you... it's not that...” - started Aaron.

 

“Then what?”

 

“Come on Liv, you've had like 20 teenagers in this house.... we are right to be concerned... a bit.” - said Robert.

 

“Nothing happened!”- told them Liv as she crossed her arms over her chest. - “And nobody went into your room. I locked it for the time being.”

 

“Really?” - asked Aaron.

 

“Yeah, I'd figured it's better that way. But seriously, nothing happened.”

 

“Okay, but still. There are some expensive stuff around.” - said Robert.

 

“The Christmas decoration doesn't count as expensive.” - answered Liv.

 

“Why do you guys think that all I'm worried about is the Christmas decor?” - asked Robert with a proper face on.

 

“We know you? Maybe that's why.” – laughed Liv – “Seriously... nothing's broken. Okay... a few bottles... “ - she started then she saw the look on her brother's face – “Not your beers or anything.... just the stuff they brought themselves.”

 

“And... you didn't drink?” - asked Aaron not because he didn't believe her, it was simply out of curiosity.

 

“No... I was busy watching everybody not to destroy his precious decoration.” - she said pointing at Robert.

 

“Okay then.” - he answered.

 

“I did clean the whole house all by myself you know.”

 

“What? The birthday girl didn't help did she?” - asked Robert laughing as he threw his arms around Aaron.

 

“Erm... no.. she was pretty... out of it. I think she's had a pretty bad hangover.” - she lied.

 

“Okay, well... the house is still in one piece.. nothing's broken. I'd call this success.” - said Robert relaxing a bit.

 

“How was your weekend?” - she asked – “And do remember you're talking to me... I don't wanna hear any gross stuff.”

 

“Thanks “– chuckled Robert. - “It was good, right Aaron?”

 

“Yeah, we went to see Seb.”

 

“Yeah I've seen the pictures Rob sent me.” - she said excited. - “He was so cute in that elf outfit.”

 

“All thanks to Aaron. He picked it out.” - smiled Robert.

 

“He did look adorable right?” - asked Aaron looking at Robert with all the world's love in his eyes.

 

“Anything else?” - asked Liv impatient. Whenever they start looking at each other like that, that's the end of any conversation really. There's just no point continuing.

 

“Erm... the hotel was proper posh.” - answered Aaron.

 

“Yeah, and no matter how much he likes to deny it, your brother loves champagne.” - said Robert laughing.

 

“Alright, story time over.” - said Aaron as he stood up. - “We still need to unpack, come on you.” - he added as he pulled Robert up as well.

 

“Okay, I'm gonna play some video games alright?” - asked Liv.

 

“Have you eaten?” - asked Robert as he hanged their coats

 

“Yeah, ordered pizza.” - she shrugged

 

“But I left you food in the fridge!”

 

“All gone Robert.... the kids loved it.” - she laughed.

 

“Great... I didn't make it so you can feed the whole village.” - he scoffed.

 

“Why don't you go ahead take these upstairs?” - asked Aaron as he handed their bags to Robert. - “And hey” – he shouted to get Liv's attention. - “Me and you, tomorrow morning, we're on for a match.” - he winked looking at the consoles.

 

“Really? What? You're afraid I'm gonna beat your score?”

 

“No chance.”

 

“We'll see I guess.” - said Liv before she sat in front of the telly to start the game.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Can you believe she locked it?” - asked Aaron as soon as he stepped into the room closing the door behind himself.

 

“That was.... nice of her. And a really good move, since I forgot to chuck this into the drawer.” - said Robert laughing as he held a bottle of lube.

 

“Where was it?” - asked Aaron horrified. He knew that Liv didn't care but still. He didn't want his sister to see.... well to see anything related to his sex life.

 

“On the bed.”- said Robert trying to keep a straight face.

 

“YOU WHAT?”

 

“I'm joking.” - he laughed. - “God you believe anything. It was down here.” - he said pointing to the bottom half of his nightstand.

 

“It wasn't funny.” - said Aaron letting out a big breath.

 

“Yeah it was. But good news, I did put everything else out of sight.”

 

“Don't make it like we have a shrine for toys Robert.”

 

“No but.... it's good to have them.” - he started, slowly walking towards him. - “You know, if.... we're in the mood.” - he said as he reached Aaron. - “Don't you think?” - he whispered into his ear before he started kissing down his neck. His hands were roaming over his body. At first he ran his hands up and down his back a couple of times, but then he found a better place for them as he grabbed Aaron's arse pulling him even closer. They started walking backwards, until Robert's legs hit the bed. He had no other choice but to sit down.

 

 

“Arghh fuck” – groaned Aaron as their bodies were pressed against each other. Robert wasted no time to kiss him as he cupped his face. - “Hmm wait, wait.” - said Aaron between kisses. - “Let me get the box.”- the box they had the toys in.

 

“Fuck it, I don't care.” - moaned Robert.

 

“But you said....”

 

“Stay.” - he whispered as he got his legs around Aaron to hold him back. - “Stay here.” - he said as he started thrusting upwards.

 

“God..... Robert.” - panted Aaron. He had to grind down on him, there wasn't another option.

 

“Take it off.” - said Robert pulling on his shirt. Aaron complied almost immediately. He started taking it off but he couldn't stop moving his hips. He felt Robert's hands on his chest, waist. He felt him everywhere. - “The pants too.” - said Robert.

 

“A little help would be nice.” - said Aaron as he glanced back at him. They were both grinning. Robert unzipped it, and as soon as he did Aaron leaned forward for another kiss. He was on top of Robert, with his hands either side of him. He just had to enjoy the kiss while Robert pushed his pants down. Now with his jeans and underwear around his ankles he was naked, and it took him half a second to start moaning about it. - “Wait what abo” – only Robert knew what Aaron wanted to say, and to answer his question he flipped them over, and tossed his shirt on the floor in no time. Aaron didn't even see when he took it off. He wasn't complaining though. Robert started smirking as he got his hand around Aaron's cock. - “Fuck.” - he hissed. - “I hope you're planning on using that lube.” - said Aaron with his hands on Robert's thighs.

 

“It's not a serious question, right?” - he asked with a smug smile, then he let go of his dick to get the lube from his nightstand. - “Me or you?” - he asked leaning over him. He really had no problem with Aaron being in charge, he just wanted to be with him, the how never mattered to him anyway.

 

“You.” - he said quietly stroking his arms. - “But... make it good, I wanna feel it tomorrow as well.” - he smirked.

 

“Hmm kinky.” - laughed Robert kissing him. - “As you wish.”

 

 


End file.
